vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
James Rogers
Summary James Rogers is the son of Captain America and Black Widow from an alternate future where Ultron successfully wiped out the Avengers and subsequently all of Earth's greatest heroes. Initially disillusioned with the idea of becoming a hero due to being sheltered by Tony Stalk from Ultron's wrath, he rises to the occasion and leads his foster siblings into battle against the mechanical tyrant to free Earth once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: James Rogers Origin: Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow Gender: Male Age: Likely Pre-Teens or Early Teens Classification: Leader of the Next Avengers, Son of Captain America and Black Widow Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Energy Projection (Can use his shield projector to create holographic shields to defend himself and throw as projectiles) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Easily kicked Azari, Black Panther's son, several meters away while being jolted out of bed. Threw an energy shield into a cliff's side hard enough to start a small landslide. Pushed back against Torunn's, who is an Asgardian, attempts to attack him, later sliced the Iron Captain America robot in half with his father's original Vibranium shield and knocked back several Iron Wasps) Speed: At least Peak Human (Saved Tony Stark after the latter was knocked off a cliff by the Iron Ant-Man by leaping off Iron Captain America's shield, sliding along the cliff face before catching him despite being several dozen meters away. Stopped the Iron Black Widow's gunfire) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human, likely higher (Resisted Torunn's attempts to attack him despite her Asgardian strength, Somewhat resisted Ultron's energy beams, which were powerful enough to briefly incapacitate the Hulk, while defending himself with his father's shield) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level, likely much higher with his Energy Shield and his father's Vibranium Shield (Stopped attacks from multiple members of the Iron Avengers as well as heavy gunfire and plasma weaponry, the Vibranium Shield resisted Ultron's energy blasts long enough for the Hulk to attack the robot) Stamina: High (Never showed any signs of fatigue while running through Ultra City, fighting Ultron's forces, and fighting the Iron Avengers) Range: Standard melee range normally, tens of meters by throwing his energy shields and later his father's shield Standard Equipment: An energy shield projector, which could project holographic shields durable enough to withstand blows from a adolescent Asgardian and could throw these holograms as projectiles, his father's Vibranium Shield Intelligence: Initially unmotivated and standoffish to his siblings due to his relatively sheltered upbringing, James quickly became an able and level-headed leader in the fight against Ultron, taking the fight to him when no one else would and successfully managed to use the resources at his disposal to lure out the robot and defeat him with the Hulk's assistance. He is an able hand-to-hand combatant and a skilled marksman with his shield, fending off the Iron Captain America and Iron Black Widow, which were programmed to have the capabilities of his parents, simultaneously while issuing advice and assisting his foster siblings with their own battles. James is a particularly skilled acrobat, easily flipping off the veranda of his room and later using the Iron Captain America's shield as a spring board before sliding along the roof of a cliff to catch a falling Tony Stark. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Kids Category:Shield Users Category:Leaders Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Next Avengers